Radio-frequency (RF) duplexer filters provide for the transmission, reception, and filtering of RF TX and RX signals. Current air cavity duplexer filters provide desirable performance but are too large. Current dielectric combline duplexers are smaller in size than air cavity filters but lack the performance of air cavity filters.
The present invention is directed to a radio-frequency (RF) dielectric waveguide duplexer module that is comparable in size to dielectric combline duplexers and offers performance comparable to air cavity filters.